


Epilogue Part I: Winter

by ellipeps



Series: Exercises in Free Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Domestic destiel, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More fluff than smut really, Top Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipeps/pseuds/ellipeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two days before Christmas. A full year has passed, to the day, almost to the minute, and Dean finds himself standing in a dark corner at Chuck’s once again. Just as last time he’s dragged here, only this time by his boyfriend and not his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue Part I: Winter

**Author's Note:**

> My first time stamp/epilogue to my work Exercises in Free Love. More is to follow!

It’s two days before Christmas. A full year has passed, to the day, almost to the minute, and Dean finds himself standing in a dark corner at Chuck’s once again. Just as last time he’s dragged here, only this time by his boyfriend and not his brother. At least that's what he wants Castiel to think.

He looks around the room, Ash is on stage, now performing a poem about his beloved pool table, Charlie is standing on the other side of the room, Jo’s arms around her waist. Chuck is standing next to the stage, looking ready to shoot Ash for defiling his poetry-night. Dean smiles slightly. It’s just as it was before, only so very different all the same. Now he’s got Castiel by his side, pressing up against him as he rolls his eyes listening to Ash.

“Are you sure, Cas? I love the poem, I’m sure they’ll like it,” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear, thinking about the poem Castiel wrote after their first date. He’d been begging Castiel to perform it many times, but Castiel had always refused.

“No, Dean, I’ve told you. That poem is ours and ours alone,” Castiel whispers back, smiling when Dean kisses his neck.

“I know babe, I promise I’ll shut up,” Dean mumbles against Castiel’s neck, the vibrations making his boyfriend shiver. Dean winds his arms around Castiel’s waist, moving to stand behind him, resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. The shorter man sighs and leans his head back, arms folding over Dean’s.

“It’s so different from last year,” Castiel whispers after a while, turning his head slightly. Dean nods and hums agreeing. Damn mind reader.

“I- I’m so glad you ran after me that day,” he continues when Dean doesn’t say anything, “Now I can’t imagine how my life would be without you.” Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Castiel’s lips turning to meet his. The woman standing in front of them turns around and shushes them, making Castiel blush and whisper an excuse.

“Me too, Cas,” Dean whispers back when the woman has turned around again, “me too.”

* * *

 

Dean has never been so nervous all his life. Not counting the time Castiel almost died, that’s not nervousness, that’s plain horror. This is something else. He can’t really believe what he’s about to do. Damn chick flick’s for giving him ideas. He scoots the guitar further up his thigh and leans forward to speak into the mic.

“Hi, I’m uh- I’m Dean. And this is for Cas, my perfect boyfriend,” he says and hears Charlie and Jo wolf whistle from the floor. He blushes slightly and clears his throat. He searches the floor and finds the spot where he knows Castiel is standing. He keeps his eyes on Castiel as he begins strumming his guitar.

 _“You think I’d leave your side, baby, you know me better than that. You think I’d leave you down when you’re down on your knees. I wouldn’t do that. I’ll tell you right when you want. Ha ah ah ah ah. And only if you could see right into me,”_ he sings, hoping Sade won’t hate him for abusing her song. He sees tears glistening on Castiel’s cheeks, but he goes on.

 _“Oh, when you’re cold, I’ll be there, hold you tight to me,”_ Castiel smiles slightly, miming along to the song.

 _“When you’re on the outside baby and you can’t get in, I’ll show you you’re so much better than you know. When you’re lost and you’re alone again and you can’t get back again. I will find you darling and I will bring you back home,”_ Dean continues, everyone but Castiel disappearing before his eyes until it’s only him and Castiel again.

 _“And if you want to cry, I am here to dry your tears, and in no time you’ll be fine,”_ Castiel brings one hand up to wipe his tears, smile growing wider for each word Dean sings. He moves closer to the stage, mouthing the words as Dean sings them.

 _“You think I’d leave your side, baby, you know me better than that. You think I’d leave you down when you’re down on your knees. I wouldn’t do that. I’ll tell you right when you want. Ha ah ah ah ah. And only if you could see right into me,”_ they sing, smiling at each other.

_“Oh, when you’re cold, I’ll be there, hold you tight to me. Oh when you’re low, I’ll be there, by your side baby.”_

_“Oh, when you’re cold, I’ll be there, hold you tight to me. Oh when you’re low, I’ll be there, by your side baby,”_ Dean finishes and gestures for Castiel to join him on stage. His boyfriend looks at him questioningly, remembering Dean talking about the poem earlier. Dean just shakes his head slightly, no, it’s not about the poem, and smiles reassuringly. Castiel walks up the stage, looking as insecure as the first time Dean saw him on that same stage. He hands the guitar to Charlie, who winks at them.

“Cas- I- I’ve only known you for a year, at least properly. But in that time you’ve become the single most important person in my life. You’re my world. And I’ll always be there, by your side, no matter what,” Dean says, and Castiel gapes. His jaw drops even further when Dean kneels down in front of him, holding out a golden ring.

“Marry me, Cas?” Dean says, smiling wide, looking up at his boyfriend. He means it, there’s no one as important as Castiel in his life, not Sam, not anyone. Castiel hiccoughs and nods as he bends down to kiss Dean, taking his face in his hands. Dean laughs against Castiel’s lips. The shorter man drops to his knees opposite Dean and rests his forehead against Dean’s.

“Yes, Dean, yes, of course. You’re my world too. And my wings,” Castiel says, leaning in to kiss Dean again.

“Thank God,” Dean mumbles against his lips, blushing when he hears cheering. He had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone. They scramble to stand, holding onto each other, not letting go, never letting go again. Charlie and Jo wolf whistles again and Dean bows, taking Castiel down with him. They hold hands as they go off the stage, hold hands as they move to stand in the back again, hold hands when people congratulate them.

“So, that’ll be hard to top,” Chuck says, actually smiling. Or, almost smiling. He tries at least. Chuck continues to talk but Dean doesn’t listen, he can’t stop looking at Castiel. His fiancé. God, that sounds weird. Fiancé. Getting engaged, that’s a big deal. He’s smiles goofily when he thinks of weddings and tuxedoes and dances and spending the rest of his life with Castiel.

“Dean?” Castiel whispers, standing on his toes to reach up to Dean’s ear, “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

They’re lying in bed on Christmas morning, watching snow fall outside their window. Dean has one hand behind his head and the other around his boyfriend, who’s splayed out across his chest. The boyfriend in question spins the ring around his finger, looking like he’s still trying to get used to it. Dean smiles when he sees the gold band glimmer, and presses a kiss to Castiel’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” he says, and Castiel turns his head, hands stilling.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel answers, pressing his lips against Dean’s. The kiss grows heated within seconds. The last few days have been like that, hands and lips all over the place. Probably the engagements fault. Not that Dean’s complaining, not at all. In fact, if this is how Castiel reacts, he might have to propose a bit more often. Or, you know, something like that.

“Merry Christmas, fiancé,” Dean smirks as Castiel climbs to straddle his hips. Castiel rolls his eyes. Alright, perhaps Dean had made it a point to show off their engagement as much as possible the last two days. In the queue at the supermarket, walking down the streets, going Christmas shopping. Not like anyone can blame him, right? It’s not his fault that his perfect boyfriend accepted his proposal. He deserves to flaunt a little.

Castiel leans down to kiss him quickly before taking off his pajama T-shirt, and then his pants, leaving him completely naked. Dean smiles, he loves it when Castiel doesn’t wear under his pajamas. Well, after last night it’s not surprising, they’d been completely beat, scrambling to put on their pajamas. Dean smirks at the memory, but suddenly groans as Castiel’s hands works inside his own pants, stroking him eagerly.

“Shit, Cas, warn a guy, will you?” he mutters, but bucks up into his boyfriend’s hand nonetheless.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Castiel chuckles, kissing away Dean’s frown at his reply. When did his boyfriend become so snappy? Probably after he watched Buffy with Jo and Charlie. Dean still remembers how much Castiel laughed to certain scenes.

“Cas- hnngh- let me-“ Dean groans, holding onto Castiel’s waist, flipping them so he comes out on top. The look of surprise on Castiel’s face would be hilarious if Dean didn’t feel his boyfriend’s cock brush against his, making him slump forward. He grinds a couple of times, but there’s not enough contact, still too much clothes. He groans again and takes off his pants and boxers, finally pressing himself flush against Castiel, rolling his hips eagerly. Yes, yes, this is good.

“Dean- I- fuck- I need you inside me,” Castiel gasps, hips rolling to meet Dean’s. Dean stills. They haven’t gone that far yet. It has only been a month since they first had sex. He hasn’t pushed his luck and Castiel hasn’t asked for it.

“Cas- Are you sure, because we can-“

“If you say _wait_ I’m shoving you off the bed,” Castiel warns, “I am more than ready, Dean,” he rolls his hips as if to underline his words. Dean nods and leans down to kiss Castiel as his hand reaches out to the bedside drawer. He finds the lube and condoms quickly, slickening up his fingers, never breaking the kiss. He leans back to sit in between Castiel’s legs, and Castiel’s spreads them willingly. Dean almost groans at the sight, fuck, his boyfriend really is perfect.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Dean says soothingly as he circles around Castiel’s entrance. Castiel sighs and pushes onto Dean’s fingers as he mutters something sounding a lot like ‘you’re gonna be the one who hurts unless you speed it up,’ making Dean chuckle. He pushes one finger in and Castiel arches his back.

“Yes- Dean- That’s- Fuck,” Castiel mumbles, and Dean smiles. It’s not often he manages to render his boyfriend speechless. He leans down to capture Castiel’s moans and gaps as he gingerly spreads the lube inside of Castiel. He slowly pulls out his finger and slicks it up again, this time inserting it together with a second. He curls his fingers and hits Castiel’s prostate, and Castiel moans loudly, hands gripping at nothing. He does it again and Castiel pants into his mouth, eyes trying to focus but failing.

“Again, Dean- please,” Castiel begs and Dean complies, pressing his fingers to rub against Castiel’s spot, as he takes Castiel’s cock in his other hand.

“Fuck, Cas- So pretty angel,” Dean whispers and Castiel squirms beneath him, not knowing if he should grind down or buck up, the sensations too many all at once. He inserts a third finger, scissors Castiel open. When his boyfriend is writhing on the bed, hands clutching the sheets he removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed. They’re probably going to have to wash these sheets after this anyway.

“D- Dean, fuck me, do something, Dean-“ Castiel mumbles, reaching for Dean, bringing him down to kiss him hard. Dean tears open the foil package and rolls the condom on himself, slickening himself up with a generous amount of lube.

“Shh, angel, I’m here,” he says and pushes in slowly, Castiel’s legs wrapping around his back, pushing him in further. Castiel groans and Dean groans with him. Fuck, the heat and tightness is almost too much.

“Dean. Move,” Castiel demands, after a minute of getting used to the feeling, pushing up so his chest is flush against Dean’s. Dean begins to pull out slowly and pushes in again, just as slow as before. He rolls his hips as he pushes in, making sure to his Castiel’s spot each time.

“Dean- fuck- don’t- hnngh, don’t go easy on me, please, I need- harder,” Castiel pleads dragging his hands down Dean’s back, nibbling at his neck. Dean groans and begins to push harder, faster, soon building up a nice rhythm. No, wait, this is all too fast, he’s not going to last much longer. After a few minutes he pulls out completely, to Castiel’s dismay.

“On your stomach, angel,” Dean says and gently guides Castiel so that he’s resting his head on his arms, one leg flat against the bed and one bent by the knee, stomach pressed down against the bed by Dean’s weight. Dean lets his hands roam over Castiel’s back before he slowly pushes back in, once again finding his rhythm. He presses kisses to Castiel’s neck and shoulders, letting his hands stroke along Castiel’s arms, until he finally tangles his fingers with Castiel’s.

“Dean- I-“ Castiel moans, hips pushing back by own accord.

“I know, Cas, I know,” Dean soothes and takes some weight off Castiel so that he can rise slightly, resting on his elbows and knees instead, “one hand on the frame, angel.” Dean guides Castiel’s hand to grip their bedframe, to have something to hold onto. He speeds up his movements, hips snapping, rolling, hitting Castiel’s prostate with each thrust. He sneaks one hand down to stroke Castiel’s cock and within minutes Castiel is shivering writhing beneath him.

“Dean, please, I’m so- ahh- so close,” his boyfriend begs, almost sobs. Dean pushes three more times, harder and harder, hearing the bedframe hit the wall with each push. He almost laughs, it’s like a bad porno, because really? Bangin’ the walls? But all thoughts are forgotten when Castiel shudders and he feels come over his fingers, and Castiel clenching around him. The new sensation is enough to make Dean come as well, and he collapses on top of his boyfriend.

They catch their breaths and Dean rolls off Castiel, who’s resting his head on his arms again, one hand still wrapped around the bedframe. Dean runs his hand along Castiel’s back, down over his ass and up again. He lets kisses follow before leaning down to kiss Castiel’s neck.

“Wanna shower?” he asks, chuckling when Castiel shakes his head.

“No, I want to stay here all day. Now I’m tired again,” Castiel mumbles, huffing when he feels Dean’s tongue on his neck, “Nothing you can say will convince me, Dean. I am not getting out of this bed.”

“I’ll blow you in the shower if you join me,” Dean whispers huskily in his ear.

“Five minutes and I’ll join you!”

* * *

 

One very wet shower later, in all senses of the word, they walk into the kitchen hand in hand, smiling at Sam who’s sitting by the table. Shit, he had forgotten that Sam and Jess were there. Sleeping in the room next to theirs. Well, once again. Not Dean’s fault that his fiancé wants to have sex on Christmas morning. Who’s he to say no? They probably hadn’t heard anything anyway.

“Morning, lovebirds,” Jessica says from behind them, making Castiel blush and Dean scratch his neck. Yeah, alright. They had heard.

“Good morning, Jess,” Dean says and moves to pour two cups of coffee. Castiel stays close to him, and before Dean would’ve minded, he doesn’t like it when people hovers, but now he doesn’t mind. It’s Castiel, he can be as close as he wants. Always.

“So, if you’re done ramming into the wall, can we open presents now?” Sam asks nonchalantly, taking a bite of his pancakes. Jess sends him a glare and he shrugs. Castiel blushes even deeper and Dean chokes on his coffee.

“Well, we- I- You won’t be getting any,” comes Dean’s reply and even he cringes at the bad comeback.

* * *

 

The tree is awesome, if he can say it himself. They’d bought it a few days earlier, and used all the decorations from their childhood home, and then some from Castiel and some from Jess. Now, with the lights turned on, it looks perfect. Like a Christmas tree should look like. At least according to Dean. Songs are playing softly in the background, now ‘God Only Knows’ by the Beach Boys. And yes, after Love Actually Dean actually considers that a legitimate Christmas song.

“To Jessica, From Dean and Castiel,” Castiel reads, handing the wrapped gift to Jess. Dean holds his breath; he hopes he got this right. He’s not really sure what Jess likes, but if what Sam’s told him, this might work.

“Dean, Cas, it’s great,” Jess exclaims, holding up the set of water colors and brushes, together with the small easel and special paper he’d bought. She leans over Sam on the couch to hug Dean, whispering thanks in his ear and kissing his cheek. She does the same to Castiel. Dean smiles wide, matched only by Sam’s.

“Next one Cas, I want one,” Sam says impatiently, pointing to a large one, “And I know that one’s mine, I’ve already read the labels.”

“Sam!” Dean and Jess exclaims at the same time. Castiel looks on with amusement, instead picking up a smaller package. Sam huffs and rolls his eyes.

“To Dean, From Cas,” Castiel reads, blushing when he hands it to Dean. Dean smiles reassuringly and winks as he opens it, to reveal a blue velvet box. He looks at Castiel questioningly, but Castiel only nods, urging him to open it. Inside is a golden ring, with a blue stone. Dean gapes and looks at his boyfriend.

“Well, I have one now, and I thought you might want one of your own?” Castiel says and smiles proudly when Dean puts it on. It fits perfectly, like it’s made just for him.

“It used to be my dad’s,” Castiel continues and Dean looks up from the ring again.

“Cas- Are you sure-?” Dean asks.

“Yes, Dean, let me finish,” Castiel grumbles and Dean shuts up, Jess and Sam giggling next to him, damn kids, “the ring belonged to my father and I was going to use it when I proposed to you, but uh, you beat me to it, as you say. So, Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean laughs and hauls Castiel up into his lap, kissing him soundly. At least he wasn’t alone in thinking that their relationship was ready for the next step. He had almost worried to death when he had decided to propose. They had only dated for a few months, that’s way too soon to get engaged according to almost everyone.

“Always, Cas, always!”

“Ehm,” Sam says from behind them, when their kissing once again grows intense. Dean just smirks and Castiel blushes as he moves off Dean’s lap and back to the tree to continue with the gifts.

“To Castiel, From Sam and Jessica,” Castiel reads and picks up a heavy gift, wrapped neatly. He smiles at the pair on the couch and begins to carefully open the package. As the paper falls to the floor it reveals three thick books. All three old, with real leather backs. Castiel stares at them and reads the titles before looking up again, tears in his eyes.

“These are perfect, where did you-?” he asks, looking at Jessica.

“I came across them on campus on day, the library was sorting out books and I found these. I guessed you might like them,” she says and blinks at him. Dean leans forward to read the titles. One ‘Shakespeare’s Sonnets’, one ‘Leaves of Grass’ by Walt Whitman and one ‘The Wasteland’ by T.S Eliot. Castiel opens the first one reverently, letting his fingers caress the pages. Even Dean can see that the book is old, at least a hundred years. He smiles at Jess, and she smiles back. He’s got to make sure to remind Sammy again that time one is a keeper.

“Actually, Cas, we’ve got a second gift to you,” Sam says and points to a flat gift to the right of the big one, “it goes along with the others.” Castiel reaches for it and begins to open it, once again removing the paper with enormous care. Dean would go mad at the pace; he’s more of the tear-type. Inside the second package is another ‘The Wasteland’ but bigger, and newer.

“It’s a facsimile and transcript with the original drafts,” Sam explains as Castiel opens it, eyes wide. Dean looks at his younger brother. When did he grow up so fine? He’s only spent a year and a half in California, surely he can’t change that much? Come to think of it, he’s always been like this, responsible and caring. Dean was just too stupid to notice.

“I don’t know what to say, these are amazing. Thank you both, so much,” Castiel says, closing the book carefully and placing it with the others.

“It’s nothing, Cas. You’re family now,” Sam smiles and Dean’s heart melts at the sight. His two favorite persons, no three, together. His family. Castiel smiles back at Jess and Sam and hugs them both tightly.

As Castiel moves to sit down again, Jess stops him.

“It’s my turn to play Santa, you go and cuddle up with Dean,” she says and Castiel obliges, settling down on the floor, between Dean’s legs.

“Now, To Sam, From Jess,” she says and hands Sam the big box with two hands. He takes it easily, damn showoff, and uses Dean’s approach. The paper flies all over the room as he tears it apart, finally getting to the box. He opens the lid, and frowns. He reaches into the box and pulls out a huge winter jacket, complete with hat and gloves, and thermo pants.

“Jess, what-?” He asks, still frowning.

“This is also the first part of a gift. I’ve booked us a trip to Vail, Colorado for New Year’s. They’re supposed to have this amazing fire show and-“ she explains before Sam shuts her up with a kiss, making her giggle, “Glad you like it,” she says when he lets her go.

“Jess, take ours next,” Dean says and winks at her. She smiles and nods, handing Sam a second package, smaller than hers, but still not very small. Sam studies it with caution, but opens it anyway.

“Dean?” Sam says and holds up a pair of long underwear, ski goggles and socks.

“Yes, Sammy? It’s important that you are equipped properly, I can’t come and save your freezing ass,” Dean states, smiling at his brother, Castiel chuckling on the floor.

“Cas?” Sam pleads, ignoring his brother.

“Look at the bottom,” Castiel says and gestures towards the box. Sam eyes them suspiciously, but finds an envelope, which he opens. He reads it at least three times and then stares at them with wide eyes.

“You got me an internship? In Palo Alto?” he says, looking over at Jess who looks as surprised as he does.

“Yeah, Cas knows a few people, and he manages to get some strings pulled. It’s only over the summer, but it’s a start at least,” Dean mumbles.

“Dean, I don’t know what to say, this is great, thank you! Really I-“ Sam says and hugs his brother, and then Castiel.

“Don’t mention it, we’re happy to do this for you Sam,” Castiel reassures and Dean smiles. Anything for Sam. He’s just happy that Gabriel was so easy to convince.

“Yeah, now enough with the girly moments, let’s get on with the gifts,” Dean says and Sam rolls his eyes, muttering ‘jerk’ under his breath. Dean mouths ‘bitch’ back before Jess interrupts them with a stern look. They make faces at each other when she looks away, but stops when she throws the old wrapping paper at them.

“To Castiel, From Dean,” Jess reads and hands Castiel a package wrapped in tan paper, a brown string tied around it. Alright, so perhaps it’s not Dean’s best work of art, but it’s the inside that matters. Or something like that. Castiel bends his head back to look up at Dean, and Dean presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. Castiel looks down at the gift again, and opens it slowly. He gasps when he sees what it is.

“Dean, thank you, thank you so much,” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s lips as he crawls up into his boyfriends lap again.

“So, you like it then?” Dean asks nervously as Castiel breaks the kiss to breathe. Dean had wanted it to be perfect, and it took him some time, but when he saw it he knew it was right. Castiel weighs the notebook in his hands and nods. It’s heavy, the cover made of real leather, his name printed at the front in gold, and a leather string tied around it.

“It’s perfect,” he says and smiles at Dean, eyes full of love. Dean’s heart swells. He wants to spend every Christmas like this, giving Castiel gifts, just to see the look in his eyes. He’s got to remember to surprise Castiel more often. Perhaps he should start buying flowers every now and then? No, dammit, not this chick-flick crap again.

The next gift is from Sam to Jess, a beautiful necklace in silver, a Celtic Love Knot, according to Castiel, a symbol for eternal love. Jess smiles happily and Sam grins proudly. She places a loving kiss to Sam’s lips before reaching to get the last gift.

“To Dean, From Sam and me,” she says and hands the gift to Dean, eyes sparkling. Dean raises and eyebrow at her, and at Sam, but they both stay silent. Dean tears the paper and his hands still when he sees the cover of an old photo album, memories rushing back from his childhood, sitting in Mary’s lap looking at pictures of her when she was young, and of their father. Dean feels tears well up, and he dries them away as he opens it to look at the first page. He thought it had been destroyed in the fire that burned down their house, the fire that killed his mother. The pages are new, but the cover and the photos are the same. On the first page is written Winchester with an elegant hand, probably Jessica’s. He quickly skims through the pages, recognizing photos of his parents he thought was long gone. When he reaches the end he finds one page with a picture of Sam and Jess and on the next one of him and one of him and Castiel from last summer, where they’re laughing together on the porch of Bobby’s house. Dean smiles at the memory. Castiel moves to stand on his knees and peers down on the photos, smiling as well when he sees them.

“We left a few pages blank, for future use,” Sam says, bringing Dean back to reality. He turns to look at his brother, who’s smiling wide, Jessica sitting in his lap. Dean blushes and nods.

“Thank you Sam, this is awesome,” he says and hands the album to Castiel to hug his brother and Jess.

* * *

 

The remainder of Christmas Day is spent drinking egg-nog and eating pudding during a movie marathon. Dean insists on watching classic movies, so right now ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ is playing, Castiel cuddled up next to him, covered in blankets. Sam and Jess turned in early, hinting that _someone_ had woken them up early with obscene sounds. Castiel burrowed his head down into the blankets, but Dean just winked at them. Now on the other hand, he felt Castiel’s head grow heavier on his shoulder, and he bumped his boyfriend.

“Hey, Cas, you wanna go to bed?” he asks quietly. Castiel mutters under his breath and shakes his head, cuddling up closer to Dean. Dean hugs him closer and presses a kiss into dark hair.

“I want to just sit here, with you. You can watch the movie, I’m comfortable where I am,” Castiel says and yawns, nuzzling his head into Dean’s neck.

“Alright. I’ll carry you to the bedroom if you fall asleep, angel,” Dean says, turning his eyes back to watch Atticus Finch in the court room, one of his favorite scenes of all times. Damn, Gregory Peck is really something else.

“Dean?” Castiel mumbles, sounding tired, like he’s almost asleep already.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you call me angel?” Castiel asks and yawns again. Dean doesn’t say anything for a while, just keeps his eyes on Atticus.

“Because you are my angel, Cas, ever since I first heard that poem, I’ve come to think of you as an angel. My angel,” Dean finally says, looking down at his boyfriend, who’s fallen asleep against his chest, looking peaceful. Dean smiles and kisses the top of his head before returning to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, was it too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? And to E and seym, who both commented on Exercises in Free Love: keep an eye out, I'll make sure to use your ideas in future time stamps!


End file.
